Lucy, who is she?
by Paris The Kuro Neko
Summary: Lucy leaves the guild for a couple of years to improve her magic, only to come back with a cute and bubbly 4 year old. Who is she and how will the guild react? sorry for the sucky summary, my first fanfic, please no flames
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy, are we dere yet?" A 4 year old asked her mom. "No baby, but we will be soon." The little girl nodded her head and continued to walk along with her mom, Lucy Heartfilia a celestial spirit mage. "Nashi, do you want mommy to carry you?" Lucy asked, noticing Nashi slouching. Nashi shook her head. "No mommy." Lucy smiled at the little girl. Just like her father. She thought. Soon they reached a big building with a gate at the front that said FAIRY TAIL. Nashi squealed happily and started running to the gate. "Mommy looky!" Lucy nodded and picked the girl up. "Nashi, you get to meet Daddy finally." Nashi looked at her mother. "I tawt Igneel was my daddy? Nashi asked. Lucy shook her head as they walked, well Lucy was walking while Nashi was being held. Lucy opened the doors.

The guild turned to look at Lucy. "L-Lucy?" A petite blue-haired mage asked. "Yep, Levy the one and only." Levy looked at her best friend and ran to give her a hug. "Mommy, im kwished!"

Nashi complained. Levy let go of her friend and looked at Nashi. Lucy put Nashi down. "Lucy she looks just like-" But Levy didnt get to finish because a "salmon" haired mage walked through the doors. "Mirajane, gimme some fire!" He yelled not noticing Lucy, or Nashi. Mira sighed and went to go get it. Lucy picked up Nashi and walked over to Natsu. "Natsu." Lucy whispered. That voice.. Natsu thought. He turned around and saw Lucy, and a cute pink-haired 4 year old girl in her arms.

"L-Luce?" He asked. Lucy nodded her head then Natsu looked at the little girl. "A-And shes?" Nashi looked at Natsu, then at Lucy. "Mommy put me down." Nashi said. Lucy smiled and put her down.

Nashi lifted up one finger. "Mommy". She said pointing at Lucy. "Daddy." She said pointing her other finger at Natsu. The whole guild went silent and looked at Nashi "WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu didn't know if he should be happy, or scared. Lucy looked at Natsu then picked up Nashi again. "Baby, tell Daddy who you are." Nashi nodded her head. "My name is Nashi Dwagneew." Natsu looked at her again. "I-I'm Natsu, your Daddy." Nashi then jumped out of Lucy's arms and gave Natsu a hug. "Daddy!" Natsu stared at the little girl who was hugging him. "Nashi, are you gonna call me Daddy from now on?" Nashi nodded her head. Lucy also went to go give Natsu a hug. "Natsu, I expect you to be a good Daddy."Lucy told him. Natsu picked up the little girl. "Guess, what Luce, I already am." Lucy looked at Natsu. "Y-You mean your excepting her?" Lucy stuttered. "Yea, I mean she does have my hair, and your eyes." Natsu said.

Lucy cried from happiness. "I thought you were gonna make me leave her." Natsu looked at Lucy again. "No of course not, besides it means more magic for the guild." Natsu said comforting her. Nashi was getting squished again. "Mommy, Daddy, im being qwished!" Lucy stopped hugging Natsu and took the little girl out of Natsu's arms. "Sorry, baby." Nashi stared at her mom real fast then jumped out of her arms. "Daddy, I wan to go to Mommy's house." Natsu looked at Nashi, then at Lucy. "Fine lets go." Lucy said. Natsu grabbed Nashi's hand, while Lucy grabbed the other, and off they went to her house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Paris:...**

**Ikuto: Paris does not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy smiled at the little girl in front of her. "Mommy Daddy, wook at me!" Nashi yelled happily. Lucy just giggled and rested her head on Natsu's shoulder, while Natsu put his arm around her shoulders. Nashi looked at her parents and puffed out her cheeks. "Mommy, Daddy!" She whined. "Okay baby, Mommy and Daddy are looking!" Currently they were at the park. That one night with her whole family (Nashi and Natsu) wasn't so bad. Nashi went on the swing and started kicking her legs up and down, and soon she was flying (on the swing). Lucy giggled while Natsu chuckled. Nashi also giggled and decided it was time to stop swinging. She looked to her right and saw a bigger boy jump off. Nashi thought it was a great idea and also tried to jump off, only to land on her arm. At first it didn't hurt, so she got up. "WAAAAAWAAA MOMMY!" Nashi yelled. She clutched her arm in pain and fell to the ground. Natsu and Lucy got up and ran to their daughter, who was currently screaming bloody murder.

Lucy picked up her screaming child and ran to the nearest hospital (20 minutes away WOW) Natsu ran after Lucy, and soon they were waiting in the emergency room lobby, hoping Nashi is okay and happy.

Meanwhile a blonde haired boy and his father were watching the couple, the boys father was talking on the phone."Yes Rogue, they're from Fairy Tail, no im not attacking them yet, their daughter is hurt." The man hung up and looked at his son. "Luke, can you handle the girl?" "Yes, Dad I will." He smirked.

* * *

**Paris: I'm sooo sorry for not updating, I had major writers block, I promise to update faster, and I'm sorry if Igot you mad *Bows Down***

**Ikuto: You should be sorry...**

**Paris: ...leave me alone...*goes to emo corner***

**Ikuto: just try to update faster and get out of writers block..**

**Paris: Watever, I'm stressed out because of the F I got in math, and My little sister is in the hospital :(**

**Ikuto: Oh**


	4. Chapter 4

**Paris: Hey minna!**

**Ikuto: Okay, so that story Paris made was't really her...**

**Paris: honestly my brother got on my laptop and used my account to make hi own story...LOL**

**Natsu: Okay, and why are yu listening to badboy?**

**Paris: BECAUSE I WANNA!**

**Ikuto: Paris does not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Nashi looked up at the blazing lights in front of her, and noticed she was in the hospital. "Mommy, Daddy?" She asked no one in particular. Lucy got up from the chair and walked over to Nashi. "Calm down baby, mommy is here." Lucy cooed stroking Nashi's hair. "Mommy, were am I?" Lucy smiled gently at her daughter. "In the hospital baby, but don't worry, you'll be out in an hour." Nashi tried to get u but when she did, a harp pain went through her arm. "Ow!" Nashi yelled. She felt the need to cry but held it in. Lucy sighed and went back to the chair waiting until Nashi got out, luckily it was only awhile.

Natsu started walking towards Lucy's apartment and heard Nashi giggling like crazy. He walked inside and saw Lucy tickling her like crazy. Nashi's arm was healed fully by Porlyusica, who of course was in a grouchy mood. "Hey Luce, Nashi." Nashi finally got up and went to hug her father. "Daddy, tew mommy to sawp tickwing me!" Natsu chuckled and walked over to Lucy, who gave him a kiss. Nashi giggled like a maniac, until Natsu picked her up and kissed her nose. Nashi stopped giggling and made a pouty face. "Oh and Nashi don't forget tomorrow is your first day at school, they'll teach you about magic and the different guilds." Lucy informed her daughter. Nashi made another pouty face and walked to room to go sleep, what could a 4 year old possibly do in school, without Happy and Natsu?

** NEXT DAY**

Nashi got up and got in her school uniform. It was the same one Chibiusa from Sailor Moon wore in her Sailor transformation. Lucy walked in and gawked at her extremely cute daughter. . "Well Nashi, ready to go?" Nashi nodded hesitantantly and held her moms hand tightly as they walked to her new classroom.

* * *

**Paris:MWHAHAHAHAHA**

**Natsu: If you want long chapters for this stupid excuse of a story, R&R!**

**Paris: My story is not stupid ._. well i admit this chapter sucked..**

**Ikuto: Whatever, but if you want longer read and review to make this girl happy**

**Paris and Natsu: YEAH!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Paris: Well here it is, and this chapter handles school bullying so be prepared!**

**Ikuto: Paris doesnt own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Nashi gripped her mom's hand tighter as she looked around. Natsu looked at his nervous daughter. "Don't worry, daddy and mommy will be here!" He said. Nashi made whimpering noise, and Natsu sighed. Soon the teacher walked over to Lucy, Natsu and Nashi. "Hello, I'm Miss. Castle, and you must be Nashi Dragneel, correct?" Nashi hid behind her mom and traced circles on her skinny jeans. Natsu looked down at his daughter. "Nashi?" He said in a warning tone. Nashi only looked up at him and reached her arms up. Natsu sighed again and bent down to pick the pink haired girl up.

Miss. Castle giggled and talked to Lucy for a little bit giving Natsu and Nashi time to look arond the school. First there was the Unicorn wing, that was where kids aged 4-7 stayed, then there was the Griffin wing, where kids aged 8-11 went, and finally there was the Pheonix wing where kids aged12-16 stayed, there was dorms in the Pheonix wing. "Wow Nashi, look at that, you kiddos have the Unicorn wing!" Nashi giggled and hugged her Dad's neck. "What's wrong Nashi?" Natsu asked concerned deeply for his daughter. "I don wan you ta weave, I jus go you bac." Nashi gurgled. "Natsu, Nashi come on!" Lucy called out. Natsu walked over and handed Nashi to Lucy. "Mommy don weave."

Lucy hated seeing her baby cry. "I'm sorry sweetie, but Mommy and Daddy have to go back to the guild." Nashi nodded stiffly and gave her mommy a kiss on the cheeck, while Lucy ave her a kiss on her lips. "I love you Nashi, don't forget, and have fun." Natsu chuckled and gave his daughter a peck on the nose. "Daddy loves you also, make new friends, and don't cause trouble." Lucy giggled and gave her husband a long passionite kiss. "Natsu shut up." Natsu smiled wolfishly at her and ushered little Nashi into her new classroom. Nashi turned around and saw her parent's holding hands, both smiling.

"Alright class, I'm so happy to have you! My name is Miss. Castle, say it with me Miss. Castle." The class repeated her a couple more times. Miss. Castle was smiling. "Oh, yes, I'm going to have everyone come up here with introductions to the class, I want you to say your age, which should be 4 or 5, and what guild your parents are in, if they have magic, and what you like to do in your free time, got that?" The class nodded. "Oh i love how you're all nice and quiet, unlike my other classes." Miss. Castle muttered. Nashi looked around her table. She was sitting next to a boy with dark purple hair, and across from her was a little girl that also had dark purple hair, and sitting next that girl was another boy with black hair and red streaks going through it. "Alright, I'm going to pick on random people!"

Nashi looked everywhere and hoped she wouldn't call on her. "Girl over there with the purple hair get up!" The girl sitting across from Nashi got up and started talking. "I'm Lilly, I like to color books in my free time." Lilly walked over to her seat. Miss. Castle sweatdropped and looked around. she called on a few more people. Nashi learned the other 2 boys were Richie and Gabriel, Richie was the twin bother of Lilly, and Gabriel was their cousin. Nashi felt lonely. "Alright, we got one more person, Dragneel!"

Nashi gulped and started walking to the front of the room. She started twirling her salmon hair, which was exactly like her father's and looked at her class. "I'm Nashi Dwagneel and I'm 4, my Daddy and Mommy awe bot at Faiwy Taiw, My Daddy is a Fiwe Dwagonswayer, and my Mommy is a Cewestial Spiwit Mage." The class looked at her with wide mouths. Oh yeah, Nashi was the only student who had parents in a guild. She walked back to her seat and put her head down. She felt like crying, all she wanted was her Mommy and Daddy to give her a hug and kiss and tell her it'll be better, but it didn't.

The bell rang to start recess, that mean't everyone had to leave to the playground. Miss. Castle had to go somewhere, so Nashi had to go out. She walked around for a little bit,, then saw a whole bonch of dolls lying on the floor. She ran to go play with them, but 4 girls pushed her down. "Hey you stupid kid, don't touch our dolls!" They yelled. Nashi was to scared to move so she stayed down and looked up with wide eyes. "Anea, do something!" The ringleader shouted. Anea walked over to Nashi and grabbed her face before slapping it. Hard. "Take that Pinkie!" Anea shouted. The ringleader started laughing sadistically, and once everyone else in the playground heard her laughing, they joinde in pointing and throwing thing at the now crying Nashi. Anea saw her crying and told her ringleader. "Hey, Nelli, look at her." Nelli stopped laughing and signaled everyone to shut up. "Why are you crying?" Nashi looked up at her with tears running down her cheeks. The whole playground gathered around, where are the teachers? At a meeting, so no grownups were watching. "I SAID WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!" AWNSER ME!" Another hard slap on the face. Nashi got more slaps the more she didn't awnser, and Nelli and her goons were enjoying it. Soon they were laughing all over again, that mean't the whole playground was laughing. Nelli decided to quit slapping her. "How would you like it if I kicked you? And the playground started throwing things at you hm?" Nashi looked up again.

She felt something kick her gut. Hard. She got more kicks, and soon they were punching her. Anea had got the whole playground to throw things at Nashi, the whole playground was around 156 students. All Nashi could do was take the pain. "Mommy, Daddy." She whispered. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Nashi stopped feeling the pain and opened her eyes and saw everyone staring at a person, or should I say a salmon-haired dragon slayer, and his blonde wife. "NASHI?!" Nashi struggled in getting up but managed to do so and staggered to her Mommy. "Mommy it hurts." Nashi whispered. Lucy looked down at her daughter. Both her eyes were swollen, her cheeks were red and puffy, her mouth was bleeding, and hair was matted in blood. Natsu walked over to his daughter and wife.

"Nashi." He whispered sadly. Nashi smiled weakly, while Lucy took off her jacket and covered Nashi with it. "Don't worry Porly will help you again." Lucy cooed. Nashi buried her face into Lucy's shirt, as Lucy got off the campus, Natsu behind her. Nelli couldn't believe what just happened and she was scared. "WHY DODN'T ANY OF YOU SAY SHE WAS THE NATSU DRAGNEEL'S DAUGHTER?!NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH FAIRY TAIL!" She yelled. But the students were gone. Lucy held onto Nashi and opened the doors to Fairy Tail. "Hey, how was-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" Gray yelled furiously. The guild didn't know what he was talking about until Lucy started sobbing. Nashi got out of her Mommy's hold but kept the jacket on her head. "Pwease stawp cwying, I feew sad." Nashi told her. Lucy only hugged her close. "Baby, I'm going to be crying. Mommy feels bad." Gray walked over and gently rubbed Lucy's back while Lucy sobbed into his shoulder. "Hey, Luce, it'll be okay, and Natsu should be coming with Porly." Nashi couldn't take it and took the jacket off. Gray's eyes went wide, and Lucy sobbed harder than before. "What happened?!"

Nashi turned to face the guild, a look of sadness struck everyone's and they all knew at once she was bullied.

* * *

**Paris: So yea thats it...**

**Ikuto: That was sad make the next hapter happier..**

**Natsu: R&R, while I try not to cry...**

**Paris: The next chapter will be a VERY happy one so no worries :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Paris: A happy chapter just like I promised :3**

**Natsu: Paris doesn't own Fairy Tail or Good Company, Disney and Hiro Mashima do..**

**Happy: Aye!**

* * *

Gray walked back and forth in front of Nashi's room, where Porly was healing Nashi. Lucy had to make Natsu calm down since he was threatning to hurt the girl who bullied Nashi. Gray only sighed then walked outside to wander around. "Gray!" Gray turned around and saw none other than the blue cat that has been missing for half the story. "Yo Happy!" Happy laughed and flew around Gray. "I heard about Nashi, is she okay?" Gray made a sad face before patting Happy on the head, who was now on his shoulder. "Yea, and where have you been?" Happy looked away. "Oh you know here and there hehehe." Gray made a small smile a his feline friend. Happy looked around and saw a little boy holding a bunch of balloons. "Hey Gray, should we throw Nashi a get well party?" Happy suggested.

Gray made a face "Why she's not sick." Happy shook his head. "No, to make her feel better after being bullied." Gray gave his friend a confusing look before breaking into a grin. "Happy your a genius!" He yelled getting looks from passerby's. Happy only grinned back. "I know." Gray shook his head and ran towards the guild where everyone could hear about Happy's brilliant idea for little Nashi. Porly walked out of Nashi's room and smiled a little at Natsu and Lucy. For a father who had discovered that he had a daughter a couple days ago, he's very protective of her. Porly debated on waking the young couple up, then she decided not to and left to get more supplies.

Nashi looked at the mirror and nearly screamed at her appearance. She remembers overhearing Porly saying to her parents that a normal 4 year would have been 10 timess worse than her, but she has magic in her so she's not affected by the throws that badly. She sighed to herself and wished her Mommy was there next to her holding her hand. She felt salty tears on her cheek and wiped it away, but it didn't work. She thought about what her Mommy used to do if she cried in front of her. 'Just sing Nashi, even if I'm not here, you'll feel 10 times better!' Nashi thought for a little more then the song her Mommy sang came hitting her like a train, She stopped crying and instead smiled as she began to sing.

_**You and me together we'll be**_  
_**Forever you'll see**_  
_**We two can be good company, you and me**_  
_**Yes, together, we two**_  
_**Together that's you**_  
_**Forever with me**_  
_**We'll always be good company, you and me**_  
_**Yes, together we'll be**_

_**You and me together we'll be**_  
_**Forever you'll see**_  
_**We two can be good company, you and me**_  
_**Yes, together, we two**_  
_**Together that's you**_  
_**Forever with me**_  
_**We'll always be good company, you and me**_  
_**Yes, together we'll be**_

_**You and me together we'll be**_  
_**Forever you'll see**_  
_**We'll always be good company, you and me**_  
_**Just wait and see**_

Lucy woke up to the sound of her Baby's voice. "Natsu wake up." Lucy whispered. Nastsu just muttered a couple of curse words then rolled over, which caused him to fall off the chair. "HUH?" Lucy giggled and tilted his chin. "Love you." She said kissing his nose. Lucy got up and walked inside of Nashi's room. "Baby?" Nashi heard her Mommy's voice and wanted to jump out and hug her. Lucy hesitated and chose to sit down in the corner. "Mommy, why don't you hug me?" Lucy looked at Nashi. "I'm scared of hurting you." Nashi only looked at her Mommy sadly. "Porwy said I can get out in a few days." Lucy got up and sat down on the edge of Nashi's bed, and stroked her hair. "Baby, I'm sorry." Lucy apologized crying. Nashi grabbed her Mommy's hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm okay Mommy." Lucy smiled and bent down to kiss her daughter's forehead.

Natsu walked around the town and saw Gray and Happy carrying party bags. "Happy, you go get more streamers." "Aye Sir!" Happy flew away, while Gray looked around for a little. "Hey Ice-Princess, what's up?" Gray turned around and saw Natsu. "Oh Flame-Brain." Gray was expecting a comeback or a fight but all he got back was a stare. "Natsu, is it about Nashi?" Natsu nodded sadly. Gray pat his shoulder. "Bro, you've gotta snap out of it, you know what help me get party supplies." Natsu gave him a questioning look. "Later my dear friend." Natsu let out a small smile and followed his Rival/Buddy.

Nashi looked out the window of her room. "To bad Mommy had to weave." She muttered. The cherry blossoms flew gently passed the windows, making Nashi giggle. She had to admit she felt lonely. "Mommy." Then she was taking a nice little nap. A blonde haired boy walked inside of Nashi's room and glared. "Nashi Dragneel" He snarled. He went and stood over her. "You're even more cuter in person." He growled, insanity in his voice. Nasi heard something and woke up to see a boy smiling down at her, flowers in his hand. "Um who awe you?" Nashi asked wary of the situation. The boy smiled. "I'm Luke Eucliffe, and I wanna be your friend, oh yea I'm 7." Nashi looked up at him then smiled. "I'm Nashi Dwagneel!"

Then Lucy walked through the door with a medium Panda plush. "Oh, and who might you be?" Luke looked at Lucy and blushed a crimson red, she was beautiful. "LUCY, NASHI!?" A blue winged feline yelled flying through the door. Nashi had a huge smile on her face. "Are you Happy?" But Happy never awnsered because Natsu and Gray walked in with Porly. "Lucy, missed ya." Natsu said giving Lucy a peck on the cheek. Lucy gigled andsat down next to her child. "Baby, Porly is going to fix you for a few seconds okay?"

Nashi nodded and held her breath as Porly worked on her, It was just like her broken arm. Then Porly was done. "No more hurting youself I'm tired of seeing you here." Porly said, but you could sense the sadness. Gray walked over to Nashi and picked her up, which pained Luke a little, at least her guild members cared about her. "Well, whos this boy?" Gray asked Nashi. "Wuke Wewcwiffe." It didn't take a minute for Natsu to jump on Luke. "What the hell do you want with my daughter, why did Sabertooth send you here?" Luke made a pouty face. "I want to be friends with her, is that a problem?" Natsu growled again but shook his head. "No, and Gray start taking Nashi back to Fairy Tail." Gray nodded and left, leaving Natsu, Luke, and Lucy inside. "Soo, I'm going to start heading back to the guild." Natsu nodded and wrapped her hand in his. "Yea, you coming Luke?" Luke nodded and followed.

"Uwncle Gway, why awe you tacking me to Faiwy Taiw?" Gray chuckled and kissed her forehead. "It's a surprise." Nashi sighed and rested her head on Gray's shoulder, looking behind him. When they reached Fairy Tail, he placed her on the floor and held her hand. Nashi giggled, then laughed. "What's wrong?" Nashi soon fell on the ground and held her tummy from laughing to hard. "YOUW SHORT!" Gray looked down and saw that his shirt was missing. "Whatever I'm in a rush."

Gray took Nashi and led her inside. "CONGRATULATIONS FOR GETTING BETTER NASHI!" The guild yelled. Nashi looked all around her with her mouth wide open. "Wow!" She yelled running around. The guild laughed at her kindly and started bringing out food. "Well well well, you must be Nashi Dragneel, no?" Nashi turned around and saw a short man just a little taller than her smiling. "Yes." "I'm Makarov, Fairy Tail's guild master, and I was gone on a trip, sorry I wasn't here earlier." Nashi only smiled at him and hugged him. "Is okay gwampa." Makarov chuckled and walked away.

Nashi wandered around somemore before hearing someone call her name. "NASHI, ITS ME!" Nashi turned around and saw Luke running towards her. "Wuke!" She yelled happily hugging him. Luke laughed and returned the hug. Natsu went up behind Luke and glared hard before getting peeled off by Lucy and taken out into the night.

"Lucy, I'm getting really bad vibes from him." Lucy giggled and looked up at him. "Natsu leave her alone, she wants to make a new friend." Natsu sighed but wrapped Lucy in his arms. "Hey Lucy?" Lucy rested her head on his toned chest. "Mhm?" "Follow me." Before Lucy knew what was happening she was being swept off her feet and taken into a forest clearing. "Natsu where the hell are we?" Natsu chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Something I found when I was walking around." Lucy walked around, the forest clearing was beautiful. Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist. "Lucy, can we have another kid, I want a son this time." Lucy got out of his hold and glared. "No." Natsu pouted.

"Why?" Lucy sighed and sat down in the grass, while Natsu knelt down in front of her. "Natsu, do you know how babies are made, do you even know how Nashi was made?" Natsu shook his head. "No." Lucy smiled a little and lifted her hand to his cheek and rubbed it. "Nashi was unplanned, I didn't know I was pregnant until Igneel noticed." Natsu put his hand on Lucy's. "Did Igneel say anything for me?" Lucy giggled. "Yea, that you better take good care of Nashi." Natsu chuckled and started tickling Lucy, and soon he fell on top of her. Lucy blushed alittle at the position, his leg between both her legs, his arms at the side of her head.

"Lucy." He murmed before bending down to kiss her. Lucy accepted the kiss gladly, while Natsu licked her lips making Lucy gasp and soon Natsu and Lucy's tongues were battling eachother. Natsu let go and there was a trail of saliva between their mouths, and Lucy's face was flushed, Natsu started kissing her neck a little before biting it making Lucy moan. She could feel Natsu smirking against her neck. He let go before looking into Lucy's eyes, then they started making out, Gray could handle Nashi for now.

"MOMMY!" Nashi cried thrashing her arms everywhere. Gray tried calming her down but couldnt. "Agh, where the hell did Natsu and Lucy go!" Then the doors opened to reveal Lucy and Natsu, who were holding hands and panting. "Thank Mavis youre here, get Nashi to calm down!" Lucy and Natsu walked over to Nashi. "Nashi, Mommy is here." Nashi stopped crying and saw her Mommy and Daddy looking at her. "MOMMY!" She yelled jumping into her arms. Lucy giggled and kissed her forehead.

Natsu smiled down at his family, while Luke silently creeped away and back towards Sabertooth.

"So did you find out anything Luke?" His father asked. Luke smirked. "Yea, I found out tons."

* * *

**Paris: See it's happy, and yes Nashi will still keep going to school :)**

**Natsu: You have a solution?**

**Lucy: Yes she does but before she can tell you Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Paris: Here's the new chapter! :**

**Ikuto: Geez finally..**

**Paris: I'm so happy!**

**Ikuto: Why?**

**Paris: MY MOMMY IS PREGNANT! IM SO FUCKING HAPPY! AGHHHHH**

**Ikuto: Yay, and Paris does not own Fairy Tail, Sword Art Online, but she owns Luke..**

* * *

Luke looked at his dad. "Dad, I found a ton of information about Fairy Tail, I think you're going to love it." Luke said smirking. "Good, now all we need is to tell Master, Lector, come over here and help my son." "Coming Sting, and what does Luke want?" Lector looked at Luke again and saw him smirking. "Nevermind, now I know, let's go Luke!" Lector yelped dragging Luke somewhere in the corner. Sting smiled a little at his son then went to his partner, who had a little baby in his arms. "Hey Rogue, Luna."

Rogue only nodded curtly and held the baby closer to him, she was 5 months old and very adventurous. Sting sat down next to Rogue and relaxed. "So how is Yukino?" Sting looked at Rogue and realized he was talking about his mate/wife. "Oh she's alright, we just have the annoying 2 kids, my daughter extremely spoiled by yours truly, and then Luke." Rogue chuckled a little and lifted Luna up so she was sitting in his lap. "Luna, please don't get sick again." Rogue prayed. Luna made a giggly sound and grabbed her Daddy's shirt before chewing on it and smiling cutely. "Rarararwawarara." Luna gurgled.

Sting laughed and pinched the squirt's cheeks before hearing someone growl. "Well Sting, did you get the latest info on Fairy Tail?" Sting nodded stiffly and met the eyes of his master. "LUKE!" Luke saw his father and ran over to him as fast as he could with the Fairy Tail info. "This is how we would beat them sir." Luke growled menacingly. Sting and Rogue could tell it was fake. "Good boy, now LEAVE!" The master yelled to Luke. Luke cowered back a little then ran straight out the door, Lector following him. The master chuckled then went back to his room. "Shit, Rogue wanna come?" Rogue nodded and ran out the door with Sting to go catch up with a distraught Luke.

"Hey Asuna, wet's get mawied, No Kiwito, I can't, I half to clear dis boss tage fiwst!" Lucy and Natsu looked at their daughter as she played with her dolls, somehow she got hooked onto Sword Art Online, how, her parents have no clue, but they went out and bought her the dolls (in this story theres SAO dolls ok?) Nashi looked up from her dolls and blushed in emberressment. Natsu chuckled and went to go pick her up.

"Cmon little Beta Tester, I'm taking you to the park." Nashi squealed happily and jumped out of her Daddy's arms to go pick out some clothes, while Natsu sat on her pink bed, and Lucy went to go help Nashi. "Mommy, can I were dis one?" Lucy looked at the shirt her daughter chose. It was ruffled at the top, and the shirt material was baby blue (I SUCK AT DESCRIBING CLOTHES), then Nashi grabbed a light blue skirt and light blue converse. Lucy giggled. "Sure Baby." Natsu walked over to Nashi to go help her put on her clothes, while Lucy went to go put on hers.

What Lucy was wearing made her look sexy in Natsu's opinion. A white t-shirt that hugged her curves perfecly, white booty shorts that hugged her curves again, then white flip-flop that showed of her pedicured feet. Her hair was down along with Nashi's. Natsu walked over and gave Lucy a wolfish grin then wrapped his arms around her waist a gave her a hard passionate kiss, while Nashi rolled her eyes and waited, they always did this. Natsu stopped kissing Lucy and bent down to pick up Nashi. Natsu was wearing dark grey skinny jeans and a black tshirt with a skull on it with black vans. They left.

Nashi giggled as her Daddy and Mommy lifted her on their the family was at the park. Nashi climbed down and ran to the nearest swing set. Lucy smiled tenderly and held Natsu's hand. Nashi swung back and forth then stopped, she didn't jump off this time. She looked around and saw her Mommy and Daddy on one of the benches, Natsu's head in Lucy's lap, as Lucy stroked his hair, like she does with Happy. She walked over and looked at her parents. "Hey Little Beta, whats wrong?" Natsu asked. Nashi looked at her Daddy. "Why are you doing dat?" Natsu lifted an eyebrow. "Doing what?" Nashi poked his nose. "Why awe you lying down on Mommy?" Natsu smirked. "Because I love her."

Nashi giggled and looked up at Lucy. "Mommy, I'm hungwy." Lucy giggled. "Natsu, get off." Natsu made a grunting noise but got up. Nashi giggled and started running up ahead of her parents. Natsu chuckled then looked at Lucy. "Hey Luce, I've been meaning to ask you a question." Lucy looked up at him. "Okay?" Natsu looked at Nashi again. "Is Nashi special? She has a speech problem and you know." Lucy grimaced. "I really don't know, I mean her speech is a problem, Igneel couldn't do anything about it so yea." Natsu noticed her voice was shaky. "Please don't leave Natsu, I really want you to be a part of Nashi's life, she grew up thinking Igneel was her Dad." Natsu stopped walkng and hugged Lucy. "I would never leave you or Nashi, you girls mean the world to me, so don't ever think that." Lucy could feel tears coming to her eyes. "Thank you Natsu, for being there." Natsu grinned.

Nashi kept running then stopped when she realized her parents were far behind. She made an annoyed face and started walking. "NO DAD, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Nashi heard yelling and started running again towards the voice. She hid in a bush and looked at who was arguing. "Luke?" Nashi whispered. Luke glared at his Dad and Rogue, a white haired woman behind them with a 14 year old. "Luke, please just calm down." Sting pleaded. Rogue nodded and looked at the woman behind him. "Well Yukino, try to calm him down." Yukino walked towards her son. "Luke, please calm down, I understand that your stressed but still, Lucia is worried about you, and so am I." Luke looked at his sister and Mother, then calmed down. "I'm sorry, I got carried away with Dad's stupidity." Luke growled for real. Nashi's eyes widened at his voice, it was so evil.

Luke made a gruffing noise and turned around ignoring his Mother and his sister, Lucia running after him. "LUKE WAIT!" Luke turned around and saw Lucia running after him with tears in her eyes. Nashi ran after them for a good 15 minutes then hid behind another nearby bush. She waited.

Luke stopped running and turned around to face Lucia. "Leave, now." Luke growled. Lucia shook her head. "No bro, I'm staying here." Luke glared at his sister then smiled a little. "Whatever now leave, I'll be home soon, I'm just sick of the bullshit Master makes me go through." Lucia smiled and left.

Nashi came out of the bush and followed quietly behind Luke, who had his hands in his pockets. Luke looked up at the sky and walked towards a forest area, Nashi had no idea where he was going, until he started walking near the forest area towards the edge of the Magnolia town border. Luke kept going until he walked to his favorite part of the forest: the hidden lake, it's surrounded by weeping willows, and all kinds of pretty and wonderful smelling flowers, but the best part had to be the rock in the corner covered by a moss blanket, the moss was really soft and strangely not wet. He smiled and went near the lake, the sun was shining through making it look even more pretty than before. Nashi gaped.

"Wow!" Nashi yelled, then she coveredc her mouth realizing what she did. Luke growled and turned around. Who found his secret place? He walked around a few more tmes. Nashi was getting scared, what would Luke do if he found her? She started crawling on the soft grass and tried to escape but froze when she felt someonegrab her shoulder. "Hello Nashi." She turned around and saw Luke smiling. "Wha?" Luke smiled again and felt guilt hit him when he realized he was helping Sabertooth destroy her guild, but he ignored it. "I'm not mad just curious Nashi, why did you follow me here?" Nashi felt like crying. "I'm sowy, I wan to hewp you when you and youw pawents wewe fiting."

Luke felt like chuckling at the way she said some of her words, it was cute. "I'm okay, I just get annoyed with them sometimes." Nashi got up from her crawling position and sat up. What she did next was unexpected, she hugged Luke, making him fall over. Luke blushed a little, while Nashi hovered over him. Luke smiled again and hugged her. "Thank you Nashi, for helping me feel better." Nashi only smiled, and just stayed in his hug.

Meanwhile with Natsu and Lucy: "Where is Nashi?" Lucy sighed as she walked into her apartment, afterall Nashi was probably in a safe place, Natsu barging into her apartment soon after crying. "I can't find her." He blubered. Lucy giggled and kissed his nose, making him shut up. "Natsu, I already know Nashi is in a safe place, she's okay." Natsu looked up at his wife. "Really?" Lucy giggled. "Really." and with tha Natsu captured Lucy's lips in his.


	8. SO SORRY

**SORRY!**

**I haven't updated for a while now because of a shitload of family issues, i'll give a few examples **

**1. My 5 year old sister nearly died because she has a bad allergic reaction to peanuts, and her stupid summer camp teacher gave her some**

**2. My dad is a psychopath who needs to go to a mental hospital**

**3. My big brother's 4 year relationship with his girlfriend ended so now he's trying to kill himself**

**4. My mom is pregnant and is having crazy moodswings**

**Some reasons why I haven't updated, I'll try to update in a week or so, but if all this shit keeps going on then idk**

**If you don't understand its okay**

**now goodbye for awhile**


End file.
